Implosion
by AnariKaizoku
Summary: What happens when Kyoya and Tamaki realize that they both are interested in their friend Haruhi Fujioka? A quiet love triangle, soon turned to a couple. HaruhixTamakixKyoya. Soon to be Yaoi. Chapter 4 is up! Two more chapters, kids!
1. Brawl

**Implosion**

**Chapter 1: Brawl**

By: Rana Shalhoub

Disclaimer: I own none of Ouran High School Host Club, if I did…oh. If I did. You have no idea.

_Oh, for all I have done and all I have wanted  
I have yet to see all you have flaunted.  
I wish to notice what you have to give,  
and hope to cherish it for all that I live.  
My eyes must see, my hands must feel,  
but my heart tells my mind that your thoughts I must steal.  
I think of you constantly, like a unending memory,  
but I do not believe that you were meant for me._

Noisy was all Kyoya could describe the third music room at the end of the north corridor of Ouran High school. The Host club music room was full to the brim with the air of joy and giggles, and what Kyoya thought was pure annoyance. His eyes scanned the room, and he briefly scribbled something only he could understand in his clipboard. He looked to his side, noticing Mitsukuni-sempai clinging for life to Takashi-sempai's leg. From his perception, it seemed to be because they were furthering their act.

Each club member had an act. Hunny and Mori acted as if they were best friends, but Kyoya knew they were more. Hikaru and Kaoru acted as if they were angst filled brothers, but Hikaru was far from that, and Kaoru had a boyfriend. Tamaki was a rich boy, like all the others, with an ego and many talents.

Haruhi, on the other hand, was a large eyed, innocent girl. Poor, very unfortunate, and very intelligent. Her father believed he was a woman. Her mother was dead and Haruhi herself spent her free time trying to earn money to live a bit easier. Kyoya wasn't sure about Haruhi. She was confusing. A very simple person, but also very complex. She didn't fall for any of the Host Club members like the other girls did. But the other girls were mindless. And Haruhi Fujioka was not the other girls.

Tamaki peered past the top of one of the girls heads, noticing Haruhi entertaining her own group of girls. She was smiling and waving her hands around, speaking about something. The girls around her were laughing. She was nice, very pretty, and so oblivious it hurt sometimes. He glanced back into the girl before his eyes. Her name was Lisset, and she had a head of smooth and shiny black hair. She wore thin glasses, rimless, and had pretty green eyes. He could only assume she wasn't from Japan, but thought it rude to ask.

Lisset finished speaking to him, and he decided to change the subject, asking if she wanted a cake or some more tea. She shook her head a no, smiled, and bid him adieu. He averted his attention to Haruhi again, but noticed her walking towards the restroom. As he followed her small, albeit figure less body, he caught Kyoya at the corner of his eye watching her as well, and nearly frowned. He quickly regained composure. He could look, couldn't he? It wasn't illegal to look at the pretty, delicate thing he himself had decided to claim.

Kyoya and Tamaki locked eyes, and something clicked, and if it wasn't for the guests around them, they'd have bared their teeth and growled. Both turned away immediately and averted their attention to something else. For Tamaki, his pretty guest, and for Kyoya, his clipboard. They spent the next hour or so wasting their damn time. Several odd things happened, like Hikaru and Kaoru nearly kissing and Haruhi and Hunny sharing a strawberry cake. The highlight of their day.

Once every guest had left, the doors shut, and everything began to unravel. Tamaki turned to Kyoya, and watched as Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny walked into the back room to start making instant coffee for each other. Immediately after making sure they were busy, he grimaced.

"You were looking at her." The blonde host said almost maliciously.

"Hm? What was that Tamaki?" Asked the more nonchalant Kyoya, though he knew very well they were both boiling in rage. They had their battle of gazes for a while.

Kyoya finally sighed, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I see. Yes, I was. I am a bit interested in her. She's very…different. Complex." He said intelligently, eyes closed, and a light smirk planted on his face.

"Well, we'll see who _she's_ interested in, now won't we?" Tamaki said, crossing his arms, and smirking back.

Almost immediately, Kyoya's electric stare made its way to Tamaki's eyes, nearly causing him to jump.

"We shall." Kyoya concluded, and turned his attention to the clipboard. He scribbled something, and was sure now more than ever that no one was ever allowed to see this clipboard.

A/N: Hi, loves. I haven't updated in a long while, and here's another Chapter fic. I have a beta, wicca2star11. We know each other personally and I'm proud she's my beta. I beta her too, but seriously, how good of a beta would I be? It's a short chapter, but it's more of a prelude to everything that's about to occur.

Enjoy.


	2. If I didn't know you

**Implosion**

**Chapter 2: How far could I get if I didn't know you?**

By: Rana Shalhoub

_How far could we get__  
__If you and I fight to the death?__  
__How far could I see__  
__If you went towards her before me?__  
__I know you feel__  
__For her, that girl,__  
__Yet I know that we were meant to be._

"Haruhi-chan!" Squealed an excited Hunny Mitsukuni, running towards her before she reached her homes door. The small apartment suited her nicely, cozy and easy to live in, and it reflected her well. Haruhi Fujioka was a simple living girl, she cleaned when she had the time, and fun to her was sitting on her couch in her sweat-clothes, curled up with a book in hand. The picture suited her well.

Kyoya thought about that for a moment, concluding that a tired and dumpy Haruhi, was a cute Haruhi. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Haruhi turned around and looked at the club, who had followed her home on a Saturday. Of course, it was all Tamaki's idea, but Kyoya had found a way to make this day out benefit him. He could get Haruhi to like him back, couldn't he? He obviously had more appearance than Tamaki. Sure he was a pretty boy, blonde and fit and slender. Sure he had hands that played a wonderful Chopin piece. Sure he had the deepest, purple eyes he had ever seen. Kyoya diverted his attention back to Haruhi, who was walking back down the stairs.

"Hi, guys! Uhm…Hunny didn't happen to tell me why you are here…" She said, putting a finger to her lips and looking cute, and confused. Tamaki came forward and took her hand in both of his. Her fragile, beautiful hands compared to his pale, slender but manly hands. Kyoya found himself in awe. Was he calling Tamaki pretty? Even beautiful? No, no. Haruhi was pretty. Haruhi was beautiful. Right?

Kyoya watched as Haruhi entered her home for just a moment or two. He spent that moment glancing around at his friends, spotting the almost impatient look on Tamaki's face. He quirked an eyebrow and realized that Tamaki looked very casual today, very handsome. A denim jacket along with a dark blue shirt and black slacks. Everything hung loosely and…sexily? Haruhi came back out of her home with her long haired wig on, a pretty pink lace shirt and light blue jeans. Each and every aspect of that outfit made his breath catch in his throat, and he tried to keep his expression stagnant, but Tamaki was freely expressing his love for her appearance. She really was beautiful. Her big eyes caused a lurch in his stomach, her innocence caused his blood to boil.

Tamaki pounced on the young her, nuzzling his cheek to hers, and complimenting her. The odd picture, the feeling that Kyoya himself should be the one touching her, they overwhelmed the Ootori boy. He winced visibly. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hours, so many hours after the 'fun' day at the beach, Kyoya entered his bedroom. He glanced at his sister with an angry gaze. She was rummaging through his drawers once again. Soon after their arguing she exited, and Kyoya sat at his desk. He looked at his schedule, his eyes scanning the paper and meaningful words. He found something that caught his eye, and smirked. Standing up, he moved to his closet and searched through his clothing.

Tonight was going to be wonderful, he counted on it. There was a party at one of the halls of Japan. It was a masquerade theme, with many famous disk jockeys from America and other areas, aside from the local ones. His fingers jolted with excitement, his entire body seemed giddy. Oh the joy he felt at these moments, the idea of dancing under strobe lights and colors and the feeling of music in his system. He missed it dearly.

His feet padded across his lush carpeting as he stripped himself free of his old, meaningless clothing. He slipped on a pair of tight pants, shiny to reflect the colorful lights, and he put on a raggedy old jacket. One that he didn't mind losing. He'd toss it away anyways, the shirt was just to get out the door without being questioned. He placed a twenty dollar bill in his pocket, retrieved a water bottle, and walked to his dresser. He reached slender fingers to a drawer and pulled it out. He rummaged through socks and discreetly pulled out a sequined mask. It was to cover just the top half of his face, it looked similar to a butterfly. Very colorful, and it was good at keeping his identity safe. No one should know an Ootori went to raves.

He slipped the mask in his jacket pocket and strolled out his door after slipping a pair of sneakers on his feet. The sneakers had zippers on them, and pinstripes. He rather liked them, they were odd. His body led him to the bathroom, he slipped his contacts on, and blinked to make them comfortable.

Soon enough he was out the door, Tachibana opening his limousine door, and him stepping into the warm cab. He got comfortable and began to plan out where he was going to dance, he began to wonder who he'd be rubbing against. He wouldn't be able to see their faces, so he didn't care. He found himself smiling in bliss, the wonderful ideas and awesome pictures making their way to his mind.

A short drive later and Kyoya was standing out front. He ordered Tachibana to leave him be, go home, he'd call when he needed him. Tachibana obliged, and at that moment, he enjoyed the idea of his bodyguard. He was nice enough not to ask what he was doing, it was almost like he knew. Kyoya slipped his mask on, over thickly lashed grey eyes, and covering pale cheeks. He brushed his hair over the mask, allowing his black locks to fall into his eyes.

The youngest Ootori walked through the nearby alleyway, peering at every door he passed, then he stopped and turned, pulled his jacket on tighter, and knocked. The door opened a crack, and Kyoya smiled at the eyeball that seemed to greet him. He saw a ring of white around the eye, indicating a mask. He soon saw the entire face of the obvious bouncer, and was welcomed in. The bouncer was big, tall, and blonde. Obviously not Japanese.

Music pulsed its way into his veins, and he grinned, which was very un-Kyoya like. He walked towards the music, listening to it raise in volume, and listening to the techno beat urge it's way into the soles of his feet. He felt giddy, and was nearly jumping with excitement. He spent a bit of time walking further into the building, which was slowly getting more crowded. He slipped his jacket off and discarded it behind him, revealing a simply pale and toned torso. He heard a couple of whistles from around him. He was heading towards the bar to leave his…water…bottle…there. Shit. Kyoya smacked his forehead. He forgot his water bottle in the limo.

He looked around, then shrugged. His excitement made up for it. He got nudged by a girl, tall, almost as tall as him, and thin and dark skinned. Her lips were plump and her hair was long, reaching her waist. She pulled him by the wrist, slamming his torso against hers. She wore nothing but a short miniskirt, looked like denim, and her bra. Lacy and red. He bit his bottom lip, but decided to humor her for a bit. He let her dance against him, she ground her hips to his, and tried to kiss him. Obviously, she'd been doing drugs, and he slowly let her fade onto another boys lap. He strolled further into the crowd. Soon enough he was caught in a whirlpool of dancing. Now he didn't mind. The song had changed, had become more upbeat, and made him nearly drag the nearest person to dance with him. He did grab him, but the boy came on his own. Kyoya noticed he caught his eye because his hair was nearly short, blonde, and his mask was a simple white, covering the upper part of his face as well. His eyes where flashing colors from the dancing, and he found himself entranced in them.

They grabbed each other by the waist and found themselves rubbing more than dancing against each other. As the song slowed into a grind-core beat, a slower and very sexually lyrical beat, they found themselves running lips against shoulders and necks. Tongues playing on lips. Eyes gazing glassily into each other. Lustfully. They brushed hands through each other's hair, and found themselves whispering the lyrics into each others ears. Lyrics like 'I want to fuck you like an animal' mixed with 'I want to fucking tear you apart.'

This DJ was so good.

* * *

Tamaki's breathing was heavy and belated with every beat he was hearing, booming through speakers, each and every beat made its way into his blood, leading every cell right into his crotch. He felt thin hands splay across his chest, his arms, around to his back, caressing his bum. He couldn't help but let out a whimper, receiving a light moan from the other. The boy before him was beautiful, from what he'd seen. His hair was dark, his eyes seemed almost white in the reflecting strobe lights, his eyelashes were thick and shadowy. Tamaki licked his lips and wrapped his arms around the boys waist, so very thin. Almost frail. He felt his heart jump as the boy grabbed the back of his head, the string from his mask pressing into his scalp, and pushed their lips together. Soft, pale, and so very delicious.

There were sparks, fireworks, anything. The kiss deepened, their tongues met, and they went wild. Their bodies didn't want to disconnect, their hands were frantic. The dark haired boy fisted his hands in Tamaki's blond locks. Tamaki pressed his hands at the boys bum, bringing his hips closer. Gasps became louder than the music, or maybe the music was slowing. The DJ was speaking, she was stating the time and the next song, then the music caught up again. Everyone screeched in approval, and Tamaki and the other boy found themselves picking up their pace, actually paying close attention to the tempo of the music. Their lips moved, and the kiss was almost sloppy, but still chaste and sexy.

Tamaki's mind was swimming, he couldn't think coherently, he probably thought nothing of the fact that it was a boy he was kissing and dancing with. Their bodies nearly melded, then there was a loud, obnoxious siren. The jolted away from each other. The lights came on, and there was a panic. Kids crashed and slammed and bumped into each other as they tried to get out as fast as possible. Tamaki gripped the dark haired boy's hand, and stared into his eyes. As their skin slipped away, Tamaki reached up. He wanted to see who he felt such affection for. He wanted to know who this was, but the boy backed away. A smirk appeared on his face, and Tamaki's stomach lurched. He knew that smirk, but from where? While he wondered, the boy fluttered away, like the butterfly his mask resembled.

The next thing he knew Tamaki was sitting in a taxi cab, his eyelids heavy and his mind a bit woozy. Who was that person? Would he ever see them again? He had to thoroughly thank Renge for mentioning raves as a great outlet for stress. He paid the cab driver once he made it home, not remembering he asked for the ride, but of course everything slipped in one ear and right out the other after what had happened. Tamaki pulled his mask off, ruffled his hair, and snuck in his mansion through the kitchen door. He made it into his room, tackled his bed, and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

The sirens, the lights. It only meant one thing, the cops were onto them. Usually raves went on without interruption, but of course someone would be high enough to call another person and rat them out. So they got kicked out. Kyoya called Tachibana and got his ride back home. He sat in the back of his limousine and grinned goofily. That was the best rave he'd ever been to. He'd never made such a connection with someone, especially a boy. He had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen, but he had never caught the real color. The lights were such a great reflection off of them, but it occurred to him whatever color they were, they were to be beautiful.

The boy himself was gorgeous, he had a gorgeous toned chest, sinewy upper arms, a slender neck. Similar to his body, but just a tiny bit darker. Maybe in comparison to the light hair. Oh, his hair. It was so soft between his fingers, when he clutched it as they kissed. It was like heaven.

Kyoya stopped. He sat up straight and shook his head. No. It was a fling. He probably wasn't Japanese, he'd probably never see him again. They'd never meet Maybe it was fate they shouldn't know who one another was. Maybe it was for the best.

* * *

_Hi loves. I need more reviews, can you do that for me? Enjoy this chapter, another is coming soon. Credit to **wicca2star11** for looking over this and finding NO problem with it whatsoever._

_Hey, if you find a problem, tell me in a review. Thanks._


	3. False Hope

Implosion

**Implosion**

**Chapter 3: False Hope**

By: Rana Shalhoub

Disclaimer: I own none of Ouran High School Host Club, if I did…oh. If I did. You have no idea.

_Up for a fight, but as it seems  
__We don't hate one another, that's not what we mean.  
__We both love you, of course we do,  
__The question is do you love us too?_

Kyoya walked around the host club room, scribbling random notes on his clipboard. New information about what he should sell to host club attendees. It was helpful, writing all this down, because all he was really doing today was staring at Tamaki and Haruhi and probably forgetting all the notes as he wrote them down. Back and forth, he argued with himself.

_What kind of liberty does he think he has? Haruhi is her own person! She doesn't want him!_

_But what if she does?_

_But what if she doesn't? What if she hates it?_

Right then he saw Haruhi cover her mouth and chuckle as Tamaki tugged at her ear. The girls before them were swooning, giggling, and applauding.

_She…likes it. Oh my. But, what about me?_

_Go over there! Do something!_

_No. No, I shouldn't. That would seem obvious._

Haruhi then stood and walked on over to Mori and Hunny. She began to converse with them, Hunny handed her a piece of tiramisu cake, and she smiled. Kyoya's heart and mind relaxed as he saw that warm smile, and he then glanced at Tamaki. He was staring at her too. This infuriated him, and he walked to the nearest unoccupied table and, quietly but angrily, shoved his clipboard onto the pretty paneled wood. The host club was all cheer, but he was unable to feel such festivities. He began to jot down ideas for later Host Club dates. Different ideas.

Tropical parties, already a theme that they had succeeded at, could be furthered. Today was Monday, so he could easily get some lilies, raise the temperature in the music room, and have his fathers company helpers flood the room with trees and flowers. He'd also need a couple hundred colorful, not fake, leis. Perhaps in blue, pink, orange, and even ivory. It seemed like a peaceful and safe idea, so he jotted it down, but then he thought a bit more. He didn't want all their themes to be safe. Kyoya placed his index finger and thumb to his forehead and massaged carefully, thinking hard. His eyes shot open at an idea.

"Rave party…" He whispered, so low that no one should have been able to hear. Seemingly, no one did, but a pair of eyes glanced over at the boy with glasses. Purple, deep, and emotional eyes. The most gorgeous shades of violet. If only Kyoya had looked up to have his eyes meet and admire them. Kyoya scribbled down so many ideas, all of them running through his mind in a waterfall of knowledge. _Strobe lights, D.J., extra wardrobe for the girls who couldn't change after classes._ The party would have to have a set date, so he tried to write a couple down. _The sooner the better_, he thought. Perhaps because he wanted to have the chance to dance with Haruhi. He wanted to hold a pair of slender hips, stare into meaningful eyes, whisper into a pale and soft ear. Kyoya's mind began to wander and his writing hand nearly went limp as it tried to write his ideas on its own. _Colored lights, lots of techno, some food…_he scribbled, his writing losing its calligraphic quality.

Kyoya's wandering mind traced thoughts of a bare back, pale and smooth, lush lips, wet and eager. He grabbed his hair with one of his hands and gripped the ends of his hair, trying to wake himself up. Discreetly he stood and walked to the room in the back of the music room, where they stored the food and, now, the instant coffee. He shut the door behind him, the darkness enveloping him in a sense of security, and he took a deep breath. The sweet smell of sugar, the bitter smell of coffee, all made him a bit calmer. He slid against the door, having his rear meet the floor he collapsed and relaxed against the sturdy wood.

"Damn it…" He murmured into his hand as he tried to breathe again. He wanted to scream, really. How could someone like him even think of such things… and what was worse? He never saw her face… in his mind. It was always the same body, the same alabaster back, the same frail fingers. His mouth watered, he found himself craving to taste the salty sweet skin that looked so very flawless. Once again he saw no face, not even hair, just pale lips spread out into an alluring smile. Why did he tempt himself so? Why was his mind trying to thoroughly drive him crazy? He wanted to see those big brown eyes… to assure himself that it was Haruhi he loved. He stared up, his eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness, and he felt his breath even out again. Kyoya sighed, took another deep breath for good measure, and exhaled.

With his mind clear, the Shadow King began to think straight. About that rave party, he knew where his inspiration was from. The techno music that had played, he'd have to find that DJ and purchase him for the party so the same song could play. Hopefully he'd dance with Haruhi while the same song played. Hopefully she'd let him run his hands along her waist. Hopefully they would kiss. Hopefully, dear God hopefully, all his dreams would become reality. If only for one night.

Kyoya's hand ran through his hair in an attempt to pull the thoughts from his mind, but that didn't work, and only more thoughts ensued. His mind wandered back to that night at the rave, with the light haired, colorful eyed boy. He was so… intriguing. The Shadow King could almost go crazy trying to think of what color those eyes were, obviously not of normal shade. The hues of color that the butterfly boy's eyes had taken were reflected by the change in light colors, if the lights were yellow they looked almost dark denim, and if the lights were red they looked nearly black. Kyoya shuddered.

"Kyoya. Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. Kyoya's eyes had been closed for a moment, and he opened them abruptly at the sound. He scrambled to his feet, adjusted his glasses, and cleared his throat.

"Yes Kaoru?" He asked, almost easily enough so that it sounded casual. He was a bit surprised that Kaoru sounded alone. Maybe Hikaru got hungry? Maybe club was over? Oh dear, he hadn't sold anything today. Kyoya sighed and opened the door.

"What were you doing in here? In the dark, none-the-less?" Kaoru asked, his tone had an edge to it. Was that worry?

"Oh, I just sat down to think. I…uhm… think better in the dark. I have an idea for a nearer club date, maybe next Thursday." He proposed the idea, as if it so casually came up in the conversation by itself. He stepped out of the dark room that had become illuminated by the outside light. Well, the club was over. Haruhi was cleaning up. Kyoya bit the inside of his cheek.

"Oh? An idea? Oh dear King, Mother has a proposition!" He called jokingly, and Tamaki was there within a millisecond.

"A proposition, you say? Dear Mother, inform us!" He insisted in his 'lords-voice'. A deep voice that insisted he was 'Father' of the club. Even though Kyoya tended to run everything… just like a mother, actually.

Kyoya took a breath and smirked. "Rave party." He said, suggesting it more than saying it. Kyoya seemed shocked, though, when he looked at how Tamaki's face gave of hundreds of different emotions at once, from shocked to excited, then settled on happy.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea! Brilliant! We'll have bright colorful lights, maybe even make it a masked rave!" He stated, it seems, from experience. And now it was Kyoya's turn to feel the different emotions. Confusion, excitement, surprise. Usually if Kyoya suggested it, Tamaki denied it. But… this was wonderful! Kyoya felt a swelling sense of pride, but kept it under way with a simple adjustment of his glasses, a smirk, and a stroll back to his clipboard.

"So… Next Thursday, starting at 6 PM. You know the school wont let us start it at 9, like all the real raves do." Kyoya stated.

"How would you know?" Asked Hikaru, and Kaoru nudged him in the side as if to say 'none of your business.' Even though it wasn't, he still waited for the answer.

"Uhm, haven't you seen American films? Rave's are always held at 9 or later, until at least 6 AM." He said, his body still turned away so they could not see that he had sweat beads on his forehead. Had the caught him?

"Oh, I think I have seen one!" Hunny exclaimed happily.

"Hmm, actually I think I have seen one." Tamaki said, but anyone who was really listening would notice that it wasn't that convincing.

Haruhi walked by the confiding group and picked up all the plates and teacups. She set them all in the sink, and kept working. Kyoya saw her shuffle back and forth, from the small kitchen in the back to each table. She wiped them all clean, and the Shadow King bit the inside of his cheek again. Tamaki was staring too, seeming very distant from the group that surrounded him. The way she sauntered around, ignoring all around her, just wanting to get out. She probably wanted to go home, probably wanted to study, probably had better things to do than sit here and do nearly nothing productive. The debt had to be taken into consideration, though. She _did_ happen to break an 80,000 dollar vase. If she wasn't going to pay them back, then working for punishment would have to do.

Tamaki almost felt bad, having to nearly enslave poor Haruhi, but it was still quite funny how she'd learned to befriend them all. She was so down to earth, and he admired that. So did Kyoya. Neither of the two wanted to blame Haruhi for nearly ruining their friendship, even though, without knowing it, that is exactly what she was doing.

"So it's settled." Spoke Kaoru, rushing the conversation along, "Uhm, I think club should be dismissed. We do have to get home soon, right Hikaru?" He asked.

"Ah? Oh, yes. Kaoru, can we stop and get something? Maybe curry?" He asked back, and they walked off having a conversation about what they should stop and get to eat, they both agreed it should be spicy.

"H-hey!" Tamaki tried to stop them, but sighed and shrugged. "Alright then, club dismissed, see you tomorrow." He mumbled and then found himself yawning.

Haruhi glanced up then, smiled and ran to the back room to pull off her apron. She walked out of the room soon after Hikaru and Kaoru, running to catch the next bus to her home. Soon after she exited Hunny and Mori walked out of the room, Hunny riding piggyback on Mori and asking him if he knew how custard was made.

Tamaki and Kyoya stood, across from one another in the music room, and they peered at each other. From beyond Kyoya's lashes, grey eyes flashed with ambition. Tamaki's eyes stayed deep and full of all kinds of emotion, ready to overflow at the drop of a hat. They stayed like that for nearly a minute, until Kyoya stood straight and fixed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose.

"Well… we best be getting to our homes." Kyoya began calmly.

"Hm." Tamaki loosened his shoulders and shuffled to the door as Kyoya began to lock up, "Mother… I don't like where this is going. We're starting to hate each other." He said almost sullenly.

Kyoya stopped in his tracks and bit the inside of his cheek. He was right. He really was right. The Japanese boy looked across at the half-French blond, and he sighed.

"You may be right, but how are we to solve this problem? We can't very well split her in half… I'm sure Hunny wouldn't make a great King Solomon." He said, and Tamaki smirked.

"Right, right. I guess it's for her to decide. Truce?" Tamaki asked as he strode over and put out his hand.

"What? No hug? Not that I'm complaining but… oh dear, is Tamaki growing up?" Kyoya asked teasingly, and Tamaki chuckled, then Kyoya took his hand, and shook it, then released it.

"We'll always remain friends, as long as we allow it."

"As long as I allow it."

The two strode off, locking the music room door, and leaving Haruhi to decide their friendships fate. Without her knowledge.

Alright, sweethearts. I had to spend at least 2 days of my vacation writing most of this... And I'm happy. I actually got something done. I'm working on the 4th chapter right now, and I hope you revivew this chapter so I can put it up.


	4. Falling

Implosion

**Implosion**

**Chapter 4: Falling**

By: Rana Shalhoub

Disclaimer: I own none of Ouran High School Host Club, if I did…oh. If I did. You have no idea.

_Neither of us are good for you  
__I sense that my heart thinks so too.  
__Yes, we agree. Yes, we will end it.  
__But why must him and I pretend it?_

Tamaki's hand rested at his blond locks of hair, his purple eyes staring thoughtfully at the odd cracks in their dark wood furnishings. The peculiar erosions in the wood were interesting, and if he stared long enough pictures began to form. Ranging from beautiful to frightening, depending on how he felt, the pictures varied most of the time. This time he saw butterflies. Within their wings he saw the most gorgeous of eyes, heavy lashed and sexy. He frowned and glanced away from the table to look up at the clock. How much longer until the meeting started?

He spotted his friends wandering around the room. Haruhi and Mori were speaking, although Haruhi did all the talking. Tamaki watched carefully as Mori nodded, saw his throat move as he grunted in approval, and watched his eyes trace to glance at Hunny. Mori loved the little blond child, and would do absolutely anything to protect him, but Hunny was so strong. Strong physically and willfully, and Tamaki sort of envied the senior for that. Tamaki had virtually no will, and anything he wanted to do he did. In fact, he had the urge to give Haruhi a big hug, so he stood, pushed his seat back so it made the slightest of noises, and ran to her. His arms wrapped around her. Her expression was stoic, and she sighed.

"Daydreaming again, Tamaki-sempai?" She asked, her gaze solid and a bit irritated. She didn't enjoy the impromptu hugs. Tamaki's smile pulled down at the corners, how could she tell? He pulled away and ruffled her hair, then just settled for a simple hand on the shoulder. A gesture that showed he cared for her boundaries.

"Uhm… yes." He paused and looked around again. Kyoya was sitting at one of the tables, typing away on his laptop. He glanced over and blinked several times, then turned his attention back to the computer and the contents on the screen. Tamaki looked back at Haruhi, he smiled weakly. "I believe that host club is over for today, no one seems to be coming." He said. It hurt him to think that the ladies he loved to entertain so much decided not to arrive today, but maybe there was something going on in the school at the time. He glanced at Kyoya, who also looked confused.

The whole club room was cleaned, spotless it seemed, because the night before a large party was held in the room. The room had housed a rave, a mini-rave, but a rave none-the-less. Everyone had fun, and no masks were in order, the DJ from that one night was found, and everyone had enjoyed themselves. Tamaki even got his dance with Haruhi, and so did the rest of the club. A lot of fun was had, and a lot of laughter was shared. Even the guests didn't want to leave, but once the clock struck midnight, like any other fairytale, the fun ended. Everyone had trickled out slowly, leaving the host club members with a mess to clean and many tired hands. The DJ even thanked them for allowing him to play at such a prestigious school, but he settled with telling Kyoya that he'd rather play raves and hidden parties, they seemed to be more fun… and definitely lasted longer. From the night before, everyone still looked tired.

"It's settled," Kyoya began, "host club today ends early, it is a Friday anyways and I believe a break is in order. Tamaki?" He glanced over to the golden blond, and nudged him with a glance that said that he should agree. His grey eyes tugged at Tamaki's gut, he could just fall into those grey pools. The shading around his eyes was so perfect, thick and gorgeous lashes that could only be inherited. Then Kyoya smirked, and Tamaki's stomach lurched. He knew that smirk. He knew it, but from where?

"A…agreed. Club dismissed." He stuttered, pulling his hand from Haruhi's shoulder. She glanced up at him, her eyebrows pulled together with worry for her sempai, but she took the invitation to leave.

"I will see you Monday, sempai." She said, placing one of her thin hands on Tamaki's forehead, testing for temperature. The gesture showed she cared, her eyebrows still furrowed. She also glanced at Kyoya who looked at the blond with a tiny bit of envy, but she smiled warmly. He stopped glaring, and fixed his glasses. "Take care of yourselves, guys." Tamaki nodded, and gave her a weak hug, then moved himself to the music room's piano. He needed to think.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and he heard them all except for one. Kyoya was still typing away on his laptop, and once the last key was hit Kyoya saved the documents, all the information, and then shut down his computer. He shoved it into it's bag and then set everything on the table.

Tamaki pulled off the piano's key cover and then took a deep breath. He started to play, full passion and volume. Chopin's Waltz wafted through the room, through all the ears of anyone who was able to hear. Tamaki's fingers trickled against the keys, emotion flowing right through them masking the confusion he felt momentarily. His shoulders moved, his whole body was fluid with the music as the high notes came, the crescendo, his fingers trilled with the beautiful melody, and then he stopped. Abruptly. He placed his arms on the table, and sighed heavily, then he looked up and spotted Kyoya. Hm, he thought he'd left. He took another breath.

"Kyoya…" The whisper emitted, huskily from his throat, as if a reflex.

* * *

Kyoya had been busily typing on his laptop reviewing some information about his fathers company. He'd hacked, memorized, and saved loads of information. He could easily monopolize his fathers company now. His fingers began to feel a bit cramped soon after all the club members left, and he decided to save the latest information. He packed up all the computer supplies, charger and all, and then stood to leave. Then Tamaki began to play, and Kyoya couldn't resist. He sat back down, slowly turning to stare at Tamaki. He moved like the music was coming right out of his fingers rather than the grand piano. In comparison, Tamaki was so much prettier than the piano. Pretty. That explained Tamaki quite well.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and listened intently to the emotion of the music. Sickly sweet, happy, a tune you could surely dance to. Tamaki's eyes were hard in concentration, but he rarely ever concentrated on playing. He must have had something else on his mind. Kyoya let his mind wander, and he wandered right to that night. That one night he spent at the rave party, the night with the beautiful boy with the colorful eyes. His eyes closed, the music wafted through his ears, and it furthered his imagination. The kiss they shared, so deep and passionate. As if they knew each other, as if it was more forbidden than it already had to be. Kyoya's shoulders shuddered, then the music stopped. His eyes opened and he glanced at the blond, then he heard his name. He blinked and stood, pushing the chair to the table.

"Yes, Tamaki?" He asked, curious to know why the club president had uttered his name, and in such an…inappropriate voice. It made the brunette's arms tingle, goosebumps. His light grey eyes scrutinized the blonde's movements as he placed his arms on the piano's lid, palms down, fingers curled.

"I… I don't know. Guess I said your name mindlessly." He admitted, and Kyoya tilted his head. He walked to Tamaki and leaned on the piano, facing him. They were right across from each other, and Kyoya smirked.

"Oh?..." Then as Kyoya gazed into Tamaki's eyes for the first time since Thursday night, he realized something. Tamaki's eye color reflected light color change, he noticed it last night, but never made the connection. As his mind expertly traced the mask of the boy at the rave, he placed it over Tamaki's face. It matched. It fucking matched. He gasped, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Y..You…were at that rave! You…danced… with me." Kyoya gasped out, trying not to have his breathing falter, but it did. And he was gripping the piano's polished wood.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked, standing quickly. His friend looked as if in pain, and he tried to walk quickly to his side, but stopped dead in his tracks as well. His eyes widened.

"You…YOU! Your Butterfly Boy!" He pointed accusingly, and Kyoya looked up at him, just as shocked at the outburst as Tamaki was. Tamaki brought the pointing hand to his lips, and his eyes widened even more… if possible.

"We… we kissed. Oh my Lord. Mon dieu…" Tamaki's voice faded into a whisper as he began to cuss in French.

"Ah! We kissed!" Kyoya jumped a couple feet away from Tamaki, a very belated reaction, but it took a while for the words to register. "We…kissed…and... Oh dear, we liked it didn't we?" He asked, mostly to himself as he looked at his hands.

"God yes…we liked it… but I'm sure if we'd have known…" He trailed off again, and Kyoya soon finished his sentence… but probably not the way he'd want to have stated it.

"We'd have liked it more…" Kyoya completed, and then they looked up at each other. Both shocked at the realization.

Tamaki let his eyes fall back down to the floors, and he grimaced and let out a stream of profanities, he kept switching from French and back. "Fuck…Okay…uhm…" He said, trying to start and explanation… but he had nothing. Finally Tamaki walked over to the nearest couch, and just sat on it, staring at the wall opposite him. Soon Kyoya joined him.

"I…guess we don't need to address this." Kyoya began, glancing at him with worry in his grey eyes.

"But we should." Tamaki muttered, and turned his gaze towards him, and they locked eyes for a moment. "H…How'd you figure it out?" He asked.

"I… guess it was your eyes. Last night, at the party, the lights… your eyes change within the light." Kyoya stated, and scooted a bit closer to Tamaki.

"I… I guess they do… Hey, what're you doing?" Tamaki asked, inching further from Kyoya, a bit reluctantly.

"Just want to ask… how long have you been going to raves?" He asked, and Tamaki chuckled. Kyoya blinked at him, and as he waited for a legitimate answer Tamaki broke into a laughter. Kyoya smiled and shook his head.

"A couple of months, I just got into the scene… one of my friends from Europe told me about these late parties, and how good they were at relieving stress…" He murmured, still chuckling under his breath.

"So you're relatively new…" Kyoya stated the obvious, and sighed. He leaned back against the couch and stared at the chandelier above them. "That night was fun… I've actually been thinking about it a lot… it's nice to put a face to the fantasies." He mumbled.

Tamaki's eyes widened again, then he shook his head. "Fantasies, now?"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it…" Kyoya accused, and he glanced at Tamaki. His eyes were solemn.

"Constantly… it was something that helped me get by this Haruhi business…" Tamaki whispered.

Kyoya smiled and let a hand run through his hair. His eyes closed and he took in a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

"Fantasies. I guess it is nice to put a face to the fantasies. It's also nice that I've finally taken notice to your eyes… you know they are really gorgeous? Tres jolie… especially your lashes." Tamaki complimented.

"You're the one with the violet eyes, I get hypnotized sometimes." Kyoya said, eyes still closed as he smiled lazily.

"Really?" Tamaki asked.

"Quite."

"Oh… Well I guess we should be leaving." Tamaki said lightheartedly, and Kyoya looked at him. His eyes flashed in distress. It was just getting enjoyable. "Relax, Kyoya, I'll come over tomorrow."

Kyoya smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice, I'll expect you at lunch or so. That way we can eat and have enough energy to… uhm…"

"Talk?"

"Yes… talk." Kyoya said, then winked, causing Tamaki to burst into laughter.

A couple minutes later they locked up and left the room, boyishly smacking each other around until they got to the entrance gates and parted ways.

* * *

Yaaaay! Resolve, happiness. I smiled at this chapter, and couldn't help putting it up so soon. I still expect you to review chapter 3, even though it was filler. I need reach 20 reviews so I can post the new chapter, which is full of lemon and citrussy stuffs.


End file.
